bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mailbust/Bionicle Countdown: Toa Mata
Hello everyone! My name is Mailbust, and today I bring you something, erm, different, I guess. So, you've seen the title, right? You're probably thinking, "What do the Toa Mata have to do with this?" Well, my answer is they are part of my new "series", where I create a new blog post every week, listing my personal list of sets, from least favorite, to favorite. I would like to prefice this post by saying that I do not own any of these sets (I plan to get a few, and I may edit this post if that happens, but untill then, it stays the way it is) and these are all my personal opinions. If you have any complaints, please politely tell me about them in the comment section, and I will adress them. So, let's begin! Ahh, the Toa Mata. The beggining forms of out Toa companions throughout most of Bionicle. They've seen it all, from Makuta to Shakdi, from Mata Nui to Karda Nui, and so much more. Once they washed up on Mata Nui in defective Toa Canisters, the legend of Bionicle had begun. 6: Onua Mata: My favorite character at the bottom of my list, quite unfortunately. However, when I first saw Onua Mata, I boarded the Nope Train to Nopesville. Why? Quite honestly he creeped me out. I guess this contributed to my fear, as well as his three clawed hands , his dark mask, his OKAY MOVING ON! 5: Gali Mata: I am in no way sexist, however I have a few problems with Gali Mata. Her mask, in my opinion, does not look very good, I don't like her weapons all too much, and she honestly did not seem female at all, save the pegs on her pelvis. I'm not asking for anything like Roodaka, but at least make her a little more rechognizable as a female. Otherwise, people will live their life thinking Gali's a guy, and we don't want that, do we? 4: Kopaka Mata: I love Kopaka's mask, and his color scheme, however that's it. I don't like how unelemental looking his shield is, the same goes for his blade, and I really dislike his build. On the topic of the shield, what the hack is he supposed to do if he's fighting an enemy with a long ranged weapon? Join the Toa of Dead Silence, of course. 3: Lewa Mata: I like Lewa's color scheme, and his axe is quite good looking, and honestly, my only complaint with him would be his mask, because it's too gappy. I guess it goes with his dialouge. 2: Tahu Mata: I love his color scheme and his mask, however, I have an intense dislike for his sword, mainly because it looks like something you use to trace something. Maybe Tahu was trying to learn to trace before leaving Karda Nui. 1: Pohatu Mata: I love this guy. His mask is amazing in design, his gear function is th best of the Toa Mata, his weapons look cool, and the exposed pegs really give off a spiked look. My only gripe would be his lack of real weapons. Seriosuly, if he loses his mask and Feet Additions, he's joining the Toa of Dead Silence. Also, his arms are quite stubby, which doesn't make for the best action figure. Overall, the Toa Mata were half good, half bad. Of course, this is just my opinion. What're your opinions on these sets? Tell me in the comment section below, and tell me it there's anything you feel I could improve upon. Join me next week when I take on the controlled Rahi of Mata Nui. Category:Blog posts